


let's capture this moment forever

by seokxiu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soonhoonfest Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokxiu/pseuds/seokxiu
Summary: with a deadline at hand, soonyoung finds himself struggling to finish his final project, and accepting his feelings for lee jihoon.





	let's capture this moment forever

**Author's Note:**

> written for soonhoon fest, round one!
> 
> prompt #40: just one day - bts.

__ "I want to know you more. An explorer   
venturing through your deep forest of mystery   
I appreciate the masterpiece that is you   
because your existence alone is art”

thirty days, a month. soonyoung was given a month to create his final project and portfolio for his photography class. it was simple, and the task wasn’t at all anywhere near difficult. he was to pick a theme: a person, a place, even something as general as an idea would work. from there, he would capture different perspectives of that key theme for thirty days. easy, right? 

a month ends up being a week until his final portfolio is due, and kwon soonyoung was genuinely screwed. yes, leave it to him to push his responsibilities to the very last minute.

“whining to us won’t help you finish your project within a week.” seungkwan deadpanned, eyes never leaving his laptop as he furiously typed away. 

soonyoung sat across from him and seokmin, black strap dangling from his neck as his camera rested atop the table, being hugged against the owner’s chest. a pout formed on his lips, feeling rejected and, ultimately, hurt. great choice of friends, soonyoung. 

“can’t you pity me, just this once!” soonyoung exclaimed rather dramatically, earning a glare from the neighboring students who were either studying, or completing unfinished work. soonyoung shot a glare right back, huffing to himself as he leaned his chin down against the top of his camera, turning his attention back towards the two seated in front of him. this was a cafè, not a library. though he does find the atmosphere calming and welcoming, he wouldn’t blame the other students for seeking refuge in a small, dainty cafè like this. 

“what are you even doing on your laptop? didn’t you finish all your projects a week ago?” soonyoung spoke up after a moment of sulking to himself, eyes shifting from seungkwan, to seokmin, and then back to seungkwan, who hasn’t looked up from his laptop screen since soonyoung arrived. and that was an hour ago. soonyoung eyed the laptop, sitting up to try and peer over at what the other was doing, only to have seungkwan raise a hand up to stop soonyoung’s wandering eyes.

“i have a blog to maintain, hyung.” was all seungkwan responded with, which had soonyoung rolling his eyes in disbelief, falling back onto his chair as he slumped back in defeat. 

“so, you had thirty days to take thirty photos. and you left it to a week before your final project is due to actually start it?” seokmin asked, figuring seungkwan wasn’t going to have an input in this conversation. 

“correct.”

“idiot. that’s the easiest final project ever!” seokmin laughed, shaking his head as he leaned back against his chair.

“hey! it’s not just taking a photo of a plant or something, i have to submit in a detailed explanation typed out as to why i chose a plant as my muse. minimum five-hundred words.” soonyoung explained, groaning out loud in annoyance. five-hundred words of bullshit, in all honesty.

“still, pretty easy if you ask me.” seungkwan chimed in. the constant tapping of the younger’s keyboard was starting to annoy soonyoung. just a bit. he could almost feel his left eye twitch from -  _ what was it? _ \- irritation.

“i just need- an idea. something creative and not lame.” soonyoung sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to will himself to think of something, anything.

“hyung, just keep your eyes open. i’m sure you’ll find something.”

soonyoung stared at seokmin for a moment, teeth nipping nervously at his bottom lip before he let out a loud sigh. “alright.”

\--

sometimes, you walk through life not really paying attention to the world around you. life flashes by us in a blink of an eye. however, if you take a moment, even a minute, to put away anything that might be distracting you, and look up, the world in front of you is much brighter than you thought. 

with seokmin’s words resonating throughout his head, soonyoung stepped out of the café, determined to find his muse by the end of the day. he turned his phone off, separating himself from his biggest distraction, and set off on a journey.

\--

as the sun starts to set, does soonyoung realize seokmin made it seem easier than it actually was.

with a small sigh of defeat mixed with hopelessness, soonyoung finally sat down on one of the benches on campus after five hours of aimlessly walking around the city, exploring the  _ world _ like he’s never done before. to no avail.

despite the fact he wasn’t able to truly find a muse to base his project off, he appreciated the moment he got away from his phone and the constant need to check it every five minutes. it felt overwhelming at times, and he found the peacefulness from being away from all that enjoyable. will he do it again? of course not; he did miss his phone, after all. he can’t lie about that. but soonyoung will have to admit, today was an experience he wouldn’t trade for the world. he noticed things he wouldn’t have normally took much of an interest too, and he found himself engulfed with a sudden appreciation for the world he lives in - or, he’s just being a bit too sentimental. it’s either one. 

deciding to call it a day, soonyoung slowly stood up, a yawn leaving his lips as his vision blurred from the onset of tears springing to life. he brushed them away with the back of his hand quickly, balancing his weight before his sight locked onto something--rather, someone--in particular.

curled on a bench directly across from him, soonyoung spotted lee jihoon. he couldn’t have missed the boy, hair a light shade of purple that complimented his fair skin tone. the said boy appeared to be sleeping, eyes closed shut as he used his backpack as a pillow. soonyoung moved closer to the sleeping boy, eyebrows raising as he took each step, noticing the soft features of the other, the rise and fall of his chest, lips a light pink that reminded him of candy, unknowingly. all he could think of was

_ perfect. _

unable to help himself, he turned on his camera, adjusted the lens, and took a photo.

and like that, soonyoung found his muse.

\--

lee jihoon. they attended the same high school, yet didn’t know of each other’s existence until they met freshman year of college. they were introduced by their own group of friends. seokmin went to the same high school as wonwoo. wonwoo was a close family friend to jeonghan. jeonghan had a crush on seungcheol, who he met during orientation of college, and seungcheol was jihoon’s best friend. somehow, somewhere along the line, they all befriended one another.

and ultimately, jeonghan ended up dating seungcheol. their group of friends overlapped for quite some time, until it became a routine to meet up on friday’s at seungcheol’s place for some beers and fried chicken. and occasionally, watch some dramas - because who doesn’t like to watch damas

the moment soonyoung laid eyes on jihoon, he swore he hasn’t met anyone that took his breathe away faster than the shorter male did. maybe it was due to his fairy-like features, or the intimidating aura the other had, but it had soonyoung unknowingly whipped. 

it was hard to get closer to jihoon, no matter how much soonyoung tried. In the beginning, jihoon would practically glue himself to the corner of seungcheol’s apartment, body pressed against the armrest of the couch as he watched everyone interact, can of beer pressed against his lips to hide the smile that lingered behind. and soonyoung would occasionally glance over at jihoon, their gaze unexpectedly locking for a brief second, before jihoon averted his attention elsewhere, suddenly finding a greater interest in the bowl of chips than anything or anyone else. it was moments like that that had soonyoung’s heart fluttering a little too much, yet he brushed away any possible developing thoughts, and pushed down his blossoming feelings (though he feels that’s a bit too late, at this point). 

it’s not like the two were complete strangers, but they hadn’t exactly been friends right from the beginning. they’d say hi as they crossed paths on campus, and would sometimes eat lunch with each other, usually alongside seokmin and seungkwan as well, but it was never just the two of them. 

it was only when soonyoung accidentally walked in on jihoon crying in the bathroom did their friendship take a sharp turn for the better. 

it was one of seungcheol’s weekly gatherings on friday. beer in one hand and a chicken leg in the other, they all sat in front of the television screen. seven guys all crowded around, just to watch some dramas. a time to kick back and relax.

soonyoung didn’t realize jihoon had been missing from the group,  _ (surprisingly, considering he always sneaks a glance at the purple-haired male from time to time) _ and unknowingly shuffled into the unlocked bathroom, finding the shorter male perched onto the bathroom counter, eyes red and puffy.

the first reaction jihoon had was to cover his face, words muffled from behind his hands, “close the door.” even in a situation like this, jihoon still has enough pride to not let someone see him at his worst. 

with a mix of shock and concern, soonyoung quickly shut the door behind him, locking it in the meanwhile. “are … you okay?” he asked, hesitating in his words, not really sure what he should do, what he should say, how he should try and comfort the other. 

the shorter male kept his hands hovered over his face for a while, before slowly pulling them away to look at soonyoung. it practically ripped his heart into pieces when he saw how defeated and upset jihoon looked. the dull look in the shorter’s eyes was haunting, and soonyoung vowed to do whatever it takes to see that spark in the purple-haired boy’s eyes that made him all the more attracted to him in the first place. 

“nope.” came jihoon’s simple reply, shrugging as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“you .. wanna talk about it?” soonyoung asked, frowning as he leaned against the wall across from jihoon. the bathroom was tiny, and they were no more than a foot away from one another. 

“i don’t know.”

soonyoung pursed his lips out, contemplating whether to drop the subject entirely, or not. he decided not to. “what happened?”

jihoon froze a bit in his spot, nails digging into the palm of his hand as he laughed bitterly. It wasn’t pleasant, the laugh echoing throughout the bathroom walls as it bounced off and back into his ears. “i got rejected.”

rejected? by someone? a crush? soonyoung could feel himself start to panic at the possibility of jihoon finding interest in someone else. _ (not like he was soonyoung’s anyways.)  _ “by?” 

“some music company.” he shrugged, clearing his throat, and soonyoung could practically feel his nerves melt away. “composing music doesn’t seem to be my thing.”

soonyoung frowned at his response, eyebrows furrowing.

“hey, that’s just one company, you know? everyone has different opinions, different taste in music. try for another one.” 

jihoon eyed soonyoung for a moment, seemingly trying to pick out something, anything, from the other’s words that he could refute against. jihoon opened his mouth to say something, but closed almost immediately after. he sighed, rubbing his eye again as he leaned back against the mirror of the bathroom, eyes falling closed. “i don’t know…”

soonyoung holds out his hand for jihoon, cocking his head towards the direction of the door as he offers a smile. “come back outside, drink some beers, and maybe you’ll know then.”

jihoon pursed his lips out as his eyes fluttered open, staring at soonyoung’s face for a short second, before he glanced down the other’s extended hand. he sat there in silence for a moment, before taking the other’s hand in his. “yeah, okay.”

and in the end, jihoon did change his mind. 

\--

the flash of soonyoung’s camera startled jihoon, eyes blinking open, wide in shock as he stared up at the blue-haired male.

“soonyoung--” he started, immediately moving to sit up as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration; soonyoung woke him from his nap.

“hi. hey. hello.” soonyoung breathed out all at once, a sheepish smile on his lips as he shifted his gaze to stare at the photo of jihoon he took.

“delete it.” jihoon said firmly, squinting his eyes as he moved to stand up, grabbing his backpack quickly.

“no- wait, why? jihoon.” soonyoung whined, head snapping up to look at jihoon as though he were crazy, letting his camera dangle from around his neck as he waved his hands frantically in the air. “you’re my muse. i can’t.”

jihoon stared blankly at him, which caused soonyoung to break out into a sweat. despite jihoon’s height, he sure was intimidating. 

“i’m- what?” the shorter of the two asked, almost seemingly offended at soonyoung’s choice of words. “muse?” 

soonyoung rubs at his temple as he practically tears his gaze away from jihoon, shortly after explaining his final project for his photography class, his cheeks burning a bright red at his realization over how undeniably corny it was to have jihoon as his muse.  _ might as well get down on one knee and confess.  _

“why me?” jihoon questioned after a moment of silence, his teeth chewing at his bottom lip as he crossed his arms over his chest. “out of everything and everyone you could’ve chose, why me?” 

soonyoung stood there, dumfounded for a moment at the question.  _ because you’re perfect _ is what he wanted to say, but the words were lost at the back of his throat, his mind suddenly drawing a blank. “i-” 

the intimidating stare from jihoon had soonyoung nervously playing with his camera, randomly adjusting his lens as he tried to think of anything he could spit out. “purple.” 

“purple…?” jihoon raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly to the side. soonyoung held the urge to smack himself upside the head for coming up with something as stupid as that. clearing his throat, he urgently tried to come up with something besides,  _ “your purple hair makes you look like a fairy.” _

“yes. ah. the color theme for the final project was supposed to be … something with the color purple. and. you know.” soonyoung’s words trailed off, hand reaching to brush his fingers over jihoon’s hair lightly, moving away the small strands of hair that fell into his eyes. “your purple hair.” 

jihoon’s eyes widened at the sudden display of affection, clearing his throat as he looked away, but he didn’t pull away. “you’re so dumb.” he started off, voice firm as he looked back at the taller, eyeing him for a moment as if his answer wasn’t good enough, before shrugging. “but i don’t want you to fail, so fine. i need to approve of these photos first.”

soonyoung perked up almost immediately, cheering inwardly at the shorter’s approval. he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders, sighing out in relief as he nodded his head almost immediately. “of course! but don’t worry, any photo taken by me will surely come out as perfection!” he grinned smugly, earning a slight kick to his shin from the other.

what he wanted to say was that any picture with jihoon in it would surely come out perfect, but those were words for another day.

\--

fifteen photos later, with three days left until his final project was due, soonyoung was so close, halfway to finishing and completing this dreaded assignment. 

he took photos of jihoon at random times, at random angles, and at random places. it was random, all spontaneous. if the moment felt right, soonyoung would frantically rush to turn his camera on, snapping a quick photo of the purple-haired male. nothing was planned, nothing was rehearsed. that was another theme for his portfolio - to appreciate everything right at the moment it’s happening. and soonyoung was sure as hell enjoying the time he got with jihoon. it didn’t feel awkward, and they found they had a lot more in common than they realized. it only took them one rushed project for them to build their friendship from where it was before, practically below sea level. 

soonyoung spent most of his days with jihoon, following him around like a lost puppy, the click of his camera suddenly becoming a routine as soonyoung stayed by the other’s side constantly. 

today, they were seated at a boba shop. jihoon with his taro, and soonyoung with his passion fruit green tea. the room was filled with their chatter, being the only two in the establishment. 

as jihoon complained about seungcheol crashing at his dorm because of a fight that broke out between him and jeonghan, soonyoung quickly raised his camera, taking a photo just as the purple-haired brought his drink to his lips, eyes glancing up into the lens of the camera at the same time the camera clicked. 

jihoon spluttered a bit when the photo was taken, eyes wide as he tried to swallow down his drink. “w wait, delete that.” he frowned, hand immediately reaching across the table for the camera. 

“why!” soonyoung laughed, eyes disappearing as his smile widened even more, moving his camera away from jihoon’s grasp. “you look cute.” he said, lifting his camera to show the image of the purple-haired male drinking his boba. 

jihoon huffed, eyes narrowing as he stared at the photo for a moment, cheeks flushing just a hint of pink as he leaned back into his seat. “not cute.” he stated stubbornly, rolling his eyes as he looked off somewhere else. 

“this photo says otherwise.” soonyoung smiled playfully, humming as he turned his attention back to the photo. “i think this is my favorite.”

jihoon scoffed, a small smile pulling on his lips, despite how hard he tried to maintain a straight face. “why?” 

soonyoung shrugged, the words suddenly lost at the tip of his tongue.

\--

soonyoung’s final project was due friday. he had two days left, and he was just a quarter of his way from being done. 

he uploaded the pictures that he was satisfied with onto his laptop, typing out his captions as he stared at the countless photos of the purple-haired male. the more he studied the features of jihoon’s face, practically memorizing the curve of his lips in particular, the more it dawned on soonyoung that he might actually be developing feelings for jihoon. he had always noticed the way his heart skipped a beat when all he could think about was  _ jihoon, jihoon, jihoon _ , and the way his hands were itching to hold the other’s. but of course, he brushed away any thoughts, and potential hope, that jihoon might reciprocate the feeling. 

“you’re whipped, boy.” seungkwan said, breaking soonyoung from his thoughts, head lifting to see the smirk etched onto the younger’s lips. soonyoung contemplates tossing seungkwan’s laptop out the window. 

“excuse me?” soonyoung questioned as though he didn’t know what the other was getting at, cheeks heating up almost immediately as he leaned forward to hide his face from behind his laptop. 

seungkwan just wiggled his eyebrows at the other, a smug look on his face as he pulled the laptop away from soonyoung. “you know what i mean. i’m pretty sure everyone knows how whipped you are for lee jihoon.”

soonyoung froze, shushing the younger almost immediately as he pressed a finger to seungkwan’s lips. eyes wide and cheeks flushed red, he glared pointedly at him. “i am not whipped for him. who is lee jihoon?” he laughed nervously, waving his hand dismissively in front of seungkwan’s face in hopes of distracting him from further questioning his feelings he’s worked hard to suppress. 

seungkwan batted the other’s hand away, laughing gleefully as he continued to wiggle his eyebrows in a taunting way as soonyoung reached for his laptop back. “c’mon hyung, there’s no use hiding from me. you’ve been on your laptop drooling over jihoon for the past thirty minutes.” 

soonyoung made a face at the younger seated across from him, figuring he should just keep quiet. it wasn’t like the things he was saying were false; he just doesn’t know how to handle all of these emotions he’s been ignoring. 

seungkwan sighed, his teasing smile slipping into a more genuine one. “okay, i’m done messing with you. but seriously, don’t you think it’s time you, i don’t know, confess to jihoon hyung?” 

“i could never.” soonyoung muttered defeatedly, turning his attention back to the photo of jihoon he took where he was hunched over a desk, working on his latest song. 

soonyoung enjoyed watching jihoon hard at work, the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and how his fingers would drum along the table in irritation when he suddenly lost that idea he had just a second ago. he captured every moment of it, from the dark circles that brimmed from under jihoon’s eyes, to the sleepy smile that pulled on his lips when he looked over at soonyoung every now and then, seemingly too exhausted to even bother whining over the shutter of the camera. jihoon had argued for soonyoung not to take photos of him, especially when he’s a complete zombie, struggling to finish his song before the deadline. 

“i look gross. my hair’s gross. everything is gross.” jihoon had said, before pulling a hat over his messy hair. soonyoung wanted to counter argue, to say that all he sees is the perfection that radiates from jihoon’s smile, and the hint of determination that sparkled in his eyes as he composes. soonyoung saw everything that jihoon couldn’t, and he was determined to capture every moment of it.

“i don’t think the feelings are mutual.” soonyoung sighed, tearing his gaze away from the photo to flicker up at seungkwan, shrugging. 

seungkwan rolled his eyes, reaching for his cup of coffee as he took a sip from the straw. “if only you knew, hyung.” the younger muttered under his breathe, not loud enough for soonyoung to hear. “if only.”

\--

it was the day before his final project was due, and soonyoung just needed one more picture to take of jihoon. he hasn’t seen the purple-haired boy the whole day, and he frowns when jihoon doesn’t respond back to his messages. 

figuring he’d go and find jihoon for that last photo, and not because he missed the other’s face, he searched at the local studio jihoon would go to often when he had nowhere else to go. it was off campus and just around the corner, but even there soonyoung couldn’t find him. 

sighing, he grudgingly went back to campus, feet dragging as he walked down the pathway, kicking at a rock as he lifted his head to glance up at the sky. the night was falling over him shortly, and he wondered where jihoon was. 

deciding to head back to his dorm, he stopped in his tracks when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

**to: soonyoung**

**from: jihoon**

_ i’m at the grand lawn _

the message read as so, and soonyoung blinked, glancing up. he was standing right in front of the grand lawn. eyes scanning the vast, grass filled area, he spotted the purple hair, seated right in the middle. 

when soonyoung was finally seated next to jihoon on the dewy grass, shifting a bit to get comfortable, did he truly notice how breathtaking the other male looked under the moonlight. it was quiet for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was their own breathing. it irked soonyoung a bit at how quiet it was, hand itching to take a photo of jihoon. it was a moment he didn’t want to forget.

“i’m sorry.” jihoon spoke up first, voice hushed as he kept his gaze up at the sky rather than at soonyoung. “for disappearing.”

soonyoung chuckled, shaking his head quickly as he hugged his arms around his legs, camera balancing on his knees as he glanced at jihoon. “why would you be sorry?” 

jihoon flickered to look at soonyoung, eyes locking for a moment as though he was trying to search for something hidden beneath soonyoung’s eyes. “i was avoiding you.” 

soonyoung frowned at that, eyebrows furrowing. what? “why? did i do something to anger you? are you sick of the photo taking? i swear, i only have one more left to take i pro-”

“no, soonyoung.” jihoon cut him off before he goes off on a crazy ramble, a faint smile pulling on his lips. “it’s not something you did, or the photo taking. i’d blame myself, really.” 

soonyoung blinked, opening his mouth to speak, before jihoon quickly spoke up again, his words fast and rushed, but he heard it crystal clear. “i like you.” 

“and i got scared? uh. you know, confessing isn’t really my thing. and. shit. i didn’t know whether you liked me as well, though it kind of seemed like you did. but, i don’t know, i couldn’t tell.” jihoon said, and soonyoung noticed the hue of pink that dashed over jihoon’s cheeks and yes, this was a moment he wanted to keep forever. 

without hesitating, soonyoung switched his camera on, lined up the shot, and took his last photo. 

jihoon blinked up at soonyoung, startled by the sound before glaring straight at him. “what the fuck- i’m confessing and you’re taking photos!” 

soonyoung just had a goofy smile on his lips, glancing down at the photo he took. jihoon’s pale skin practically glistened under the moonlight, highlighting perfectly the flush on his cheeks. his head was angled downwards, bottom lip in between his teeth as his eyes were trained solely on his lap. soonyoung noticed the way his ears were red, and found it absolutely, well, adorable. 

when soonyoung looked back up at jihoon, the boy looked like he was about to make a run for it. “wait. okay, i’m sorry. i just-- i had to. it was perfect.” his words cut off from him yet again, unable to truly express his feelings without hesitating right at the last moment.

jihoon blinked, taken aback at the other’s bold words as he relaxed back into his seated position, clearing his throat. “so what’s the real reason you chose me as your muse?” the purple-haired asked softly, a small, knowing smile on his lips as he watched soonyoung carefully. 

“you’re perfect.” soonyoung breathed out, finally. “christ, you’ve always been perfect from the moment i laid eyes on you. i don’t know what, i don’t know why, but when i saw you sleeping on that bench, i just knew you had to be my muse, my inspiration for this project. nothing else could’ve fit the role better than you.” 

jihoon just stared at him, expression unreadable and his eyes wide. but soonyoung swears he sees jihoon’s lips tilt upwards just briefly, before jihoon’s hurriedly looking away, embarrassed.

“i like you, too.” soonyoung said after a moment of silence, desperately chewing on his bottom as it was his turn to shyly look elsewhere. when he didn’t get a response from jihoon, he stole a quick glance at the male, and the smile on jihoon’s lips was bright enough to light up the night sky. 

\--

“alright boys, guess who got an ‘a’ on his final project for photography?” soonyoung practically yelled, walking into seungcheol’s dorm with his arms open wide, two cases of beer in his hands as he waits for the applause. 

he doesn’t get any, and the only person rushing over to him was seungkwan, and that was because he had the alcohol. 

“ouch.” soonyoung mutters, closing the door shut behind him as he sulks his way to the kitchen.

“you know we’re proud of you man.” seungcheol says as he steps out of the kitchen, plate of wings in his hands as he side steps the others seated on the floor, placing it onto the coffee table. “but we’re trying to finish up this episode of uncontrollably fond, so we’ll celebrate another day.”

with a quick roll of his eyes, soonyoung brushes past seungcheol muttering a small “thanks” as he opens up the refrigerator, in search of any cold beers. of course, they didn’t have any, and the only beers available were the ones he brought, and those weren’t cold enough. room temperature beer was never his favorite.

the sound of the door opening caught soonyoung’s attention, glancing over his shoulder to see jihoon shuffling inside. they lock eyes for a moment, and soonyoung flashes him a bright smile. jihoon freezes for a moment, before a smile pulls on his own lips, shuffling to join soonyoung in the kitchen.

the words from last night resonate in his thoughts repeatedly, and he can’t seem to stop thinking of the other’s smile. soonyoung didn’t need a camera to remember his smiles. the words from last night was also the only thing said between the two up until now, the question of ‘what are we?’ still lingering in the air. 

the two stood face to face, and without a camera in his hands, soonyoung finds himself growing self-conscious. 

“so did you get an ‘a’ on your project?” jihoon asks, raising an eyebrow before his gaze flickers over to the beers. he reaches for a can as he looks back at soonyoung in question.

“i did.” soonyoung nodded proudly, patting his chest. “all thanks to you, of course.”

jihoon rolled his eyes, popping open the can as he shrugged. “what can i say, natural beauty.” the shorter jokes, a grin on his lips as he brings the can to his lips, taking a sip. 

“so, now that your project is over, it looks like we won’t be needing to spend all that much time together, with your camera.” jihoon states, voice weary as the sounds of their friends ‘oohing’ over a scene in the drama was loud and evident, yet all soonyoung can hear is the rapid beating of his heart. 

soonyoung feels a smirk pull on his lips, taking a step forward as he shrugs. “looks like the camera is out of the picture. ha, get it?” 

“ _ soonyoung _ .”

“right, sorry.” he clears his throat, but he can’t help but notice the goofy grin on jihoon’s lips from his pun. “but you have to admit, that was pretty good.”

“shut up.”

soonyoung’s smile brightens even more, a surge of confidence running through his body. “as much as it was nice to hide behind the camera, everything up close is a much better sight. i could get use to this.” 

jihoon could feel the space between the two decrease slowly as the minute passes, feeling his back already pressed against the counter edge. how did he even get here?

“really?” jihoon manages to utter out, eyes wide as soonyoung all but leans his face closer to the other. 

“yeah.” soonyoung breathes out, a smile on his lips. “so why don’t you let me appreciate your beauty without the camera this time?”

the purple-haired male raises an eyebrow, a smile tilting up on his lips. “is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“absolutely.”

“well, looks like i’m all yours.”

and as soonyoung attempts to close the space between the two, the loud shouts coming from seungkwan has soonyoung jumping far away, along with jihoon cursing under his breathe as he accidentally spills some beer onto the kitchen counter. 

“I KNEW IT, THEY’RE DATING. MINGYU, GIVE ME MY MONEY.”

\--

soonyoung thought that without the camera occupying his hands, he would grow awkward and fidgety around jihoon. however, it was the exact opposite.

they spend majority of their time together, when they weren’t in class, and each time they had together, soonyoung’s hands were all over the shorter. no, nothing sexual or anything, but he held the boy to him as much as possible, much to jihoon’s complaints. 

resting against the headboard of his bed, soonyoung pouted as he watched his boyfriend pay more attention to his laptop and music sheets than him.

“jihoon.” soonyoung whines, hands moving to tug at the male’s shirt, trying to pull his small body closer to his. 

“hm?” jihoon questions, having seemingly blocked out soonyoung’s whines a long time, completely indifferent to it. 

“it’s two in the morning, what happened to getting some sleep for once? and cuddling me?” he managed to add, earning a snort from jihoon. 

“i was just finishing this up, you whiny baby.” the shorter grumbled under his breathe, but he closed his laptop and placed the object along with his music sheets on the floor. “guess i do owe you, for staying up with me all these nights.” 

soonyoung happily opened his arms, jihoon twisting his body to fall against the bed and into soonyoung’s arms. 

and as soonyoung stares at the eye bags that brim under jihoon’s eyes, accompanied with the evident sleepy look on the male’s face and his thin, pink lips that fit perfectly against his, soonyoung couldn’t help but think that a camera couldn’t possibly capture the true beauty that is lee jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> leave comments whether you liked it or thought it wasn't so great,  
> i'll appreciate each and every comment! ♡


End file.
